Mikuo X Luki Past Or Not I Still Love You
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Mikuo and Luki were in a relationship for a while before they went their separate ways. Mikuo married Meiko and got her pregnant but he was still depressed about Luki. What will happen when Luki drops by for a surprise visit and will Mikuo get the chance to tell Luki he still loves him even if Luki doesn't return his feelings?


MikuoXLuki Past or Not, I Still Love You

(Mikuo's P.O.V...)

"Come on. Come to me." Urged my sister, Miku Hatsune, to her two year old daughter, Mikaita Shion. "Go on. Let her go Kaito." Miku said. "Okay. Go see mommy Mikaita-chan." Kaito said as he let his daughter start to walk on her own. Mikaita walked over to Miku, wobbling back and fourth but she made it there. "You did it Mikaita! You did it!" Miku said hugging her daughter. Mikaita returned the smile before her smile started wavering and she began to cry. Miku looked at her daughter in confusion until Kaito walked over to her. "Here, I know what's wrong." He said and he lifted Mikaita onto his shoulder. "You ready?" He asked her. She nodded. Then he started patting her on the back gently before she burped just as loud as he does. He laughed and said, "You sound just like me." before he tickled her stomach, being careful of her tummy trouble spot. She giggled and tried to grab her father's finger. I sighed as I watched Miku, Kaito, and Mikaita laughing together.

Then I felt warm arms wrap around my neck. "Hey...don't feel down. He'll be here soon." Said my wife's voice. "I know." I said turning around to face her. "So...what should his last name be? Sakine or Hatsune?" I asked, rubbing her stomach. "I don't know. It depends on what his first name is." She replied.

"Hey Meiko..." Kaito said. "Yeah?" She asked. "Isn't someone supposed to coming to see us today?" He asked. "I think so. At least, that's what Luka told me." She replied. "Who's coming today?" I asked. "I dunno. All I know was that Luka was excited when she told me." She said. "Then it must be..." I started to say. "Mikuo Hatsune." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw a person I hadn't seen since he started traveling. "Luki!" I shouted before I ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Mikuo...I've missed you." Luki said. "I've missed you so much. I thought about you everyday." I said. "You did?" He asked. I did." I said. Then Luka, Gakupo, Haku, Taito, Teto, and Akita walked in. "Nii-chan!" Luka shouted before she ran over to Luki. "Imounto-chan." He replied as he hugged her. "Hey man!" Gakupo said. "Hey!" Luki replied as they shook hands and hugged quickly. "Megurine Luki." Meiko said as she walked over to him. "Sakine Meiko." He replied as he hugged her. "Jeez, what did I miss?" He asked, pointing to her stomach. "A lot. This one's his." She said before she pointed to me. "Mikuo, you lucky dog!" He said as he slapped me on the shoulder lightly. I laughed and then Haku, Taito, Teto and Akita all gave their greetings to Luki. I sat there and watched as each of them embraced him warmly. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye that made me angry. Akita ran her hands down Luki's body as she hugged him. I did the one thing that came to mind. I walked over there and pulled her off of him.

(Luki's P.O.V...)

"Mikuo! What's your problem?" Akita said. "Problem? I don't have a problem!" He replied. "Guys please...don't fight." I said. "You don't? You pulled me away from Luki!" She said. "Because you were feeling on him!" He said back. "Me? Feeling on Luki?" She asked innocently. "Yes. You were! I saw it!" He said. "Guys please..." I tried again but it still didn't work so I put my hand on both of their chests, separating the both of them. "Alright you two. Enough okay?" I said. Then both of them began to feel guilty. "Sorry Luki." They said together. "It's alright." I said smiling. "Let's just try to get along okay?" I added. "Fine." They said before they glared at each other. I sighed, knowing this was going to be a long day.

(Mikuo's P.O.V...)

"I know the perfect way to get Luki." I thought as I saw him talking to Miku and Kaito. "She's adorable Miku." Luki said. "Thanks Luki." She said smiling. "What's her name?" He asked. "Mikaita." Kaito said. "Does she have your last name or Miku's?" He asked. "Mine." Kaito said. "Shion Mikaita. How cute." He said before he tickled her stomach. Then she began to cry again. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked. "I think you hit her spot. Here, hand her to me Miku." Kaito said. "Okay." Miku said before she handed him Mikaita. Then he put her over his shoulder, and patted her on the back until she burped as loud as he does. "Jeez Kaito, she's just like you!" Luki said laughing. "True, she's her daddy's girl." Kaito said tickling her, making sure not to make the mistake Luki made. She giggled and tried to grab her father's finger. Then I knew it was time to make my entrance. I walked in and walked over to Luki. "Hey Luki, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, putting my arm around him. "Um..sure." He said before we walked off. As we passed Akita, I stuck my tongue out at her and she clenched her fists in anger.

(On the balcony...)

"So...what is it you wanted to talk to me about Mikuo?" Luki asked. "Luki...do you still love me?" I asked. "Why do you ask?" He asked. "Cause I still..." I started to say before I felt the elastic on my boxers being pulled. I turned around to catch Akita red handed but she wasn't there. Then I felt something very cold in my pants. "Oh god that's cold!" I said as I felt it on my skin. "Are you okay Mikuo?" Luki asked me. "No! Akita put ice in pants!" I said. "How? She's in the living room. See?" He said before I turned around and saw her sitting on the couch talking to Haku. Then she looked my way and faked a smile and waved. He smiled and waved back at her but I knew it was fake. "This is not over...Neru Akita." I thought as I walked inside, dragging Luki with me.

(Inside...)

"You...I will get you for that." I said as I walked over to her. "For what? I was here with Haku the whole time." She said innocently. "Oh drop the innocent act. I know what you did." I said. "What do you mean Mikuo? I didn't do anything." She said. "You did too! You put ice in my pants!" I said. "I did no such thing. Now if you don't mind, I have to go start the laundry. Bye!" She said before she waved innocently and began to walk away. "Here, let me help you." Luki said. "Oh Luki, you would?" She asked. "Of course. It's too big of a job to do by yourself." He said. "Thank you. Then, come with me." She said before he walked over to her and she took him by the hand but not before she stuck her tongue out at me. "Oh just you wait Akita, I'll get you for this." I said before I sat down next to Haku, thinking of a way to get her back. Then it hit me. "This is sure to work." I thought before I walked down to the laundry room with them.

(In the laundry room..)

"Here Akita." Luki said handing her some clothes. "Thank you Luki-kun." She said smiling. "Luki-kun?" He asked. "Yeah? What's wrong with it? Would you rather me call you something else?" She asked. "No it's just that Mikuo used to call me that." He said. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I used to date Luki. THAT'S what he means." I said walking in. "Mikuo Hatsune..." Akita growled under her breath. "Is something wrong Akita?" Luki asked. "Oh no! Of course not!" She said laughing nervously. "Hey Mikuo...can I talk to you for a minute?" Luki asked. "Um...sure. Why?" I asked. "Cause I need to tell you something important." He said. "Okay. Leave Akita." I said. "Why do I have to leave?" She asked. "Cause I'd like to have a private chat with Luki." I said. She growled in anger before she walked out. "Now what is it Luk..." I started to say before his lips were pressed against mine.

(Luki's P.O.V...)

"Mikuo...I do still love you. Past or Not, I still love you. I missed you the whole time I was gone. I thought about you all the time and I dreamt about you too." I said. "Really?" He asked. "Would I lie to you Mikuo?" I asked. "No..." He said. "Then I must be serious." I said. "I'm glad you still feel that way about me Luki." He said. "And why is that?" I asked. "Cause...I still love you. I cried all night the night you annouced you were leaving us." He said. I gasped in surprise as he continued. "I missed having your comforting arms around when I needed them. Like when Miku was going to have Mikaita. I wanted you to be there to hold me cause I was happy for her but Meiko was getting her pregnancy test straight and I felt so...alone. And you know I hate being alone." He said. "Really? You missed me that much?" I asked. "Of course I did. What sick and twisted person wouldn't miss the one they love?" He asked. "You mean like how much I miss Akaito?" Asked a voice. "What the..." I asked. "Come out...Zatsune." He said. Then she hopped down and stood in front of us. "Well if isn't Megurine Luki. I missed you. Why did you leave me?" Zatsune asked. Mikuo gasped and I narrowed my eyes at her. "Cause...I already have someone I love...besides you had Akaito kidnap me!" I said. "What?!" Mikuo asked. "Yeah. While I was away, Akaito kidnapped me." I said. "Then why did you call us? We would've helped you." He said. "I thought I could do it on my own. I got rid of Akaito for a while then I managed to escape. He left Zatsune after that." I said. "AKAITO DID NOT LEAVE ME!" Zatsune screamed. Then we heard the footsteps of the other Vocaloids come down the stairs to the laundry room.

"Luki! Are you alright?" Luka asked. "Yes. I'm fine." I said. "Zatsune Miku." Len said. "Oh! Well if isn't Len-kun! I missed the Sadistic Side of you." Zatsune said. "I won't let you lay a finger on my brother!" Rin said standing in front of Len. "Well, little Rinny-chan. How've you been dear? Do you have Len's child yet?" Zatsune teased. "It's Rin and no!" She shot back. "Ooh. You're a fiesty fire cracker aren't you Rinny? Just like your brother." Zatsune said. "Hey! Leave Rin and Len alone!" Kaito shouted. "Oh? And what can you do...Kaito. You have Tummy Trouble. So...I could easily rendure you useless." Zatsune said as she started to walk over to Kaito. Then Miku handed Mikaita to Meiko, who ran back upstairs, and stood in front of Kaito. "I won't let you...Nee-chan." She said. "Miku...Hatsune. Been such a long time. Where's the baby? Can I see her?" She asked. "No. You have no right to see Mikaita." She said. "Why? I am her aunt aren't I?" Zatsune said. "You're no aunt of MY child!" She shouted. "But what about me? Am I still the Uncle...Nii-chan?" Asked a voice and Zatsune turned around and gasped in surprise.

"Akaito...where..." She started to ask before he walked over to her and put his finger to her lips. "Not now Zatsune." He said. She nodded and turned back to face us. "Akaito...Shion." Kaito said. "Nii-chan. Been such a long time." Akaito said grabbing Kaito's chin. "How shall I welcome you? Oh I know!" He said before he got closer to Kaito and kissed his own older brother.

"Hey! Hands off!" Gakupo shouted as he slashed his sword across Akaito's hand. Akaito pulled away and backed away. "Damn you Gakupo. Oh I forgot. That's your job." Akaito said holding his wound which spilled blood. Miku Hatsune stared at his wound in surprise as well as Len. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Miku?" Len asked. "Yes. Let's go. Everyone." She ordered. "No Miku. I'm going." Mikuo said. "But...Mikuo." She started to say. "No. I have a score to settle with Zatsune. The rest of you go after Akaito." Mikuo said. "Then I'm fighting with you." I said. "Luki..." He said. "If that's the case...I'm fighting too." Akita said. "Fine. Let's go! Positions!" I shouted. "Right!" Everyone said before all of us began to fight Zatsune and Akaito.

(With Akaito and the rest of the gang but Akita, Mikuo, and Luki...)

"Hey Miku...where's that girl you've been so carefully hiding?" Akaito said. "Why do you want to know?" Kaito replied. "Because...I want her." Akaito said before both Miku and Kaito gasped. "You bastard! You're targetting my child again!" Miku shouted. "You're right Miku. She's a Shion. So...shouldn't she see her true Uncle at least once in her life?" Akaito asked. "She has already...and it's me...Akaito omunto-chan." Said a voice before he walked out.

"Taito Shion. You're still covered in bandages I see." Akaito said. "I'm Mikaita's true Uncle. Both of us would've had that title if you hadn't gone off with that bitch Zatsune." Taito said. Akaito growled in anger before he charged Taito and hit him hard in the stomach.

"Don't you remember? I don't have it. You do." Taito said as he reversed the blow and Akaito hit himself. Then Akaito fell to the ground and began breathing heavily. Then Taito walked over and kicked him so he was facing tummy-side up. Then he grinded his foot into Akaito's stomach. "How's that feel Akaito? Does that hurt? Taito asked. Akaito began grunting loudly in pain as Taito continued. "It does? Then...let's make it worse!" Taito said before he grinded harder and Akaito began to scream. "Doesn't feel good does it? Remember all the times you did this to Kaito-nii? Now you know exactly how he used to feel." Taito said. "Taito stop!" Kaito said. "Not this time Niichan. Not until he feels exactly what you did." Taito said before he increased the pain he was inflicting on Akaito. An ear-spilting scream came from Akaito before his body gave in and he belched loudly. Then Taito kicked his brother and his body rolled over to the wall of the house. "Now you know how Kaito-nii used to feel." Taito said as he walked away. "Taito..." Kaito said. "Something wrong Kaito-nii?" He asked as he turned around. Then Kaito ran over to Taito and hugged him tightly. "Nii-chan?" Taito asked. "Thank you. I'd always wanted to do that but...I wouldn't have gotten the chance." Kaito said crying. "No problem...Kaito-nii." He said hugging back and smiling. "Now...let's go help Luki, Mikuo and Akita!" Len said. "Right!" All of us before we ran over to them.

(Meanwhile with the others...)

"You still haven't changed...Zatsune." I said as I breathed heavily. "You're right Luki, I haven't. And I won't ever change either." She said. "Why? Why do you insist on doing this to us? We never wanted to fight you!" I shouted. "Luki..." Mikuo and Akita said together. The others appeared and stopped

dead in their tracks. Zatsune also looked at me. "You...didn't?" She asked. "No. Of course not. We want you back on our side. Along with Akaito." I said. Kaito and Taito started to say something but I shushed them. "Is that...how you really feel...Luki?" She asked as she walked towards me. "Luki don't! It's a trap!" Mikuo shouted. "Yes. It is." I said. Then she hugged me, and used her switchblade, to stab me in the stomach.

(Mikuo's P.O.V...)

I stared in horror at what I witnessed. I couldn't believe what I just saw. "ZA-TSU-NE!" I shouted as my cursed form began to take form. The hairy, disgusting wolf I am, deep inside. Luki fell to his knees and I looked. "Akita...get Luki and others out of here." I said. "But what about you Mikuo?" She asked. "Don't worry about me. Just get the others out of here." I repeated. "But.." She started to say. "NOW!" I shouted and she gulped in fear. "Going." She said as she signaled for Haku to help her carry Luki to safety, with the others following behind her. "We shall settle this score Zatsune...HERE AND NOW!" I shouted before I charged at her. "STOP!" A girls voice screamed before I was just about to strike her.

I turned around to see my twin sister standing there. "Miku...I thought I told you to go!" I shouted. "I won't! Don't hurt Nee-chan!" She said. "Why? Don't you remember what she did you and Kaito?" I shouted. "Yes...BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Remember what mother taught us!" She shouted back. "That philosophy doesn't work here Miku. She doesn't deserve a second chance!" I shouted. "Yes she does. EVERYONE deserves a second chance Mikuo! Don't you remember, how mother forgave father for leaving her!" She shouted back and I stopped. "Don't you bring them into this." I said. "I will cause neither of us would be here if it wasn't for mother giving him a second chance!" She said. I looked at her and then the ground and then at Zatsune. She was on the ground, shaking and holding Akaito and trying to get him to stop belching. Eventually, he stopped and passed out from exhaustion. She thought he was dying so she clinged to his body, shedding tears for the former Shion. "You don't have to worry, he's not dead." I said, returning to my normal form. She looked up at me. "He's not?" She asked. I walked over to him and reached out for her hand, with my hand shaking as I inched closer. I grabbed her hand and put it on his chest to show her that he was still breathing. She sighed in relief and hugged me tightly. I struggled under her touch but due to Miku's death glare, I let her hug me. "Thank you...Mikuo, and I'm sorry. You won't ever see me or Akaito ever again." She said. "But you could rejoin us sis. You and Akaito-san." Miku said and both Zatsune and I looked at her in surprise. "Like Mother used to say, Everyone deserves a second chance." She said and Zatsune ran over to Miku and hugged her. "Thanks...sis." She said. Miku smiled and said, "No problem, Zatsune-neechan."

Then Akaito recovered his senses and sat up. "Where the hell am I?" He asked, rubbing his head. "You're with us...Omounto-chan." Said a voice. I looked over and saw Taito and Kaito standing there. "What? When did you get here?" I asked. "A few mintues ago and Miku's right. Everyone deserves a second chance." Kaito said as he held out a hand to his youngest brother. Akaito stared at Kaito's hand and then at his smile before he smiled himself and grabbed Kaito's hand. He stood up and hugged his older brothers and then Zatsune, Hatsune, and then me. "Thank you. All of you." He said. "No problem...little bro." Taito said winking.

Then Akita burst through the door. "Mikuo! Miku! Kaito! Taito! We've got trouble!" She shouted. "What is it Akita?" Miku asked. "First problem, Meiko's in labor! Second problem, Luki's about to die!" She shouted. "We got go now! Let's go everyone!" Kaito said. "Yeah!" Everyone shouted. "Oh and one thing, Akaito, Zatsune." I said. "Yes? " They asked at the same time. "You step out of line, I'll kill you myself." I said. "Got it. You have my word Mikuo." Zatsune said before she kissed me on the cheek then grabbed Akaito and ran upstairs with the others. I touched my cheek before I remembered what I had to do and ran upstairs too.

(Upstairs...)

"GOD THIS HURTS! WHERE THE HELL IS MIKUO!" Meiko screamed. "I'm right here baby. I'm here." I said as I rushed in the door and grabbed her hand. "Thank god. Where have you been? You said you'd be there as soon as the contractions started!" She shouted. "I know but I had to deal with something okay? I'm here now and we need to get you and Luki to the hospital immediately." I said. "Luka!" I shouted. "What?!" She shouted angerly. She looked my way and I could see tears running down her face. "Never mind." I said and she looked back her brother. "Kaito! Will you..." I started to say. "Already have. They should be here any moment now." He said. "Okay." I said before we hear sirens outside. "Zatsune, Akaito. Tell them where to go." I said. "Got it." They said before they ran outside. "Hold on a few more minutes Meiko. We'll be at the hospital soon okay?" I said, trying to comfort her. "Good. Then they can get this god damn child out of me!" She shouted. I sighed and kissed her on the forehead before I heard Zatsune tell them that we were in here. Akaito opened, I mean, kicked the door open and the paramedics got Meiko and Luki. "Excuse me." I said to the one that was carrying Meiko. "Yes?" He asked. "I'd like to ride in the back with her and I'm sure that girl with the pink hair and blue eyes would like to ride in the back with the boy who has pink hair and blue eyes." I said. "Are you related to this woman and is the woman you're refering to related to boy?" He asked. "I'm not related to her but she's my wife and the mother of our child and the pink-haired girl is the younger sister of the boy." I said. "Okay then. Steve! Let the girl ride with her brother!" He said to the boy named Steve who had Luki. Luka looked up at Steve and then at me. I winked at her and she smiled before they put Luki in the back of one of the abulances. Luka climbed in after Steve and then Meiko was put in the other. I climbed in after the boy I talked to and the doors were closed before they drove off. I looked out the window and saw that Kaito's van was pulling out of the driveway with Taito, Miku, Zatsune, Akaito, Mikaita, Akita, Haku, Teto, Gakupo, Rin, and Len. They followed behind us and soon enough, we were there.

(At the hospital...)

All of waited in the waiting room for hours until the nurse came out. "Megurine Luka and Hatsune Mikuo?" She called. Luka and I shot up. "Yes?" We asked. "Luka, your brother is awake and wants to see you. You came just in time." She said and Luka's face lit up like a christmas tree. Then she hugged me and then everyone else, including the nurse. "Thank you! So much!" She said. "And Mikuo..." The nurse said. "Yes?" I asked. "Your wife had the child and wants to see you." She said. "May we see them right now?" Luka and I asked and the other's shot up. "Yes." She said. "Come this way." She added and all of us followed her to Meiko's room first.

(In Meiko's room...)

"Mikuo..." Meiko said as I walked in the room. "Meiko!" I shouted as I ran over to her. "I told them to wait until you got here so we could see him together." She said. "Okay." I said and the nurse left for a few minutes and then came back with a newborn child wrapped delicately in a blue blanket. "Your child...Mrs. Sakine." She said as she handed Meiko our baby. Meiko and I looked and I could see Meiko start to cry. "He's so...beautiful." She said. The others crowded around and looked and they all awed. "Him and Mikaita will be great friends." Miku said. "Agreed." Kaito said. "So...what will we name him?" I asked. "I think we should name him...Hatsune Meikuo." She said. "That's perfect." I said. "You wanna hold him?" She asked. "Yes." I said instantaneously. She looked at me in surprise before she handed Meikuo to me. I held him and I could see his teal green eyes, his tiny hands, and cute smile. I felt hot tears sting my eyes and I held him. "Mikuo...are you crying?" Miku asked. "Yes. He's so...adorable." I said as I held my son closer to me. "He is." Miku agreed. "You wanna hold him sis?" I asked. "I don't know. Meiko-chan, can I?" Miku asked. Meiko nodded and I handed her Meikuo. "Kaito look. He has Mikuo's eyes." She said. "He does. He's as adorable as Mikaita was when she was born." Kaito said and she handed him to Kaito. "Look Mikaita, this is Meikuo. He's your friend." Kaito said to his daughter. Mikaita looked at him and touched his small hand. Meikuo laughed and then Mikaita laughed too. Then Kaito passed him to Taito and eventually everyone but Luki held Meikuo. Even Zatsune and Akaito held him. I could see tears well up in Akaito and Zatsune's eyes. "I hope our child looks as adorable as he does someday." Akaito said. "Agreed...Akaito." Zatsune said before she kissed Akaito. Then she pulled away and handed Meikuo back to Meiko. Then Luka remembered, "We have to see Luki!" She said before she heard the door open. "Do you really?" Asked a voice and all of us looked over. "LUKI!" All of us shouted as we saw him, leaning against the door frame with a wide smile on his face.

"You're alright!" Luka said as she ran over to her older brother and hugged him. "Yep. I am." He replied as he held her close and she began to cry until she punched him in the arm. "Don't scare me like that you bastard!" She shouted and he rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry sis. I didn't mean to make you worry." He said. "You made me worry to you jackass!" I said as I ran over to Luki. "I'm sorry Miku..." He started to say before I grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

(Luki's P.O.V...)

I stared at Mikuo in surprise before I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. "You can't make me worry like that." He said. "I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again." I said. "Hey Luki, can you go home today?" Luka asked. "Yeah." I said. "What about you Meiko? Can you?" Mikuo asked. "I can but Meikuo can't." She said. "Meikuo?" I asked. "My son, Luki. Come see." Mikuo said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to Meiko. In her arms was a beautiful baby boy with teal green eyes, tiny hands, and the sweetest smile. I smiled and I'm pretty sure, like everyone else, I began to cry. "Is something wrong Luki?" Akita asked. "He's adorable." I said. "That he is. That he is." Akita said smiling. Then she looked at Mikuo. "Hey Mikuo, can I talk to you outside?" She asked. "Sure." Mikuo said as he and Akita walked oustide.

(Outside Meiko's room...Mikuo's P.O.V...)

"Mikuo...I'm sorry for what I did to you. You and Luki are a perfect couple." She said. "What do you mean? You could still have him too? I'm a guy and you're a girl. You could satisfy his hentai needs." I said. "Now you're talking like Meiko." She said. I scratched the back of my neck and laughed nervously. "Well anyway, I think that I couldn't be with Luki. I'd get to competitive with you. So I turned my attention to someone else." She said. "Oh really? Who?" I asked. "It's..." She started to say and I held my breath. "For you to find out." She said smiling. "Hey! You can't do that to me! You've already sparked my curiosity! I need to know!" I said. "Mm. Mm. You'll find out soon enough." She said as she smirked playfully before she kissed me on the cheek and went back in the room. "Damn her." I thought before I also walked back in.

"Mikuo, you're back. Guess what?" Kaito said and Akita covered his mouth. "You said you wouldn't tell!" She said. "Well, I lied. Akita's dating my brother!" He said and Akita's face turned red. "Taito?" I asked and Kaito nodded. Then I burst out laughing and Akita hit me. "It's not funny!" She shouted before the nurse came back in. We gave Meikuo back to the nurse and got all of Meiko and Luki's things before we bid farewell to the nurse and all of climbed into Kaito's van and he drove us home.

(At home...)

"Hey Mikuo..." Luki said turning over on the bed we were laying on to face me. "Yeah?" I asked looking at him. "Thank you." He said. "For what?" I asked. "Staying by my side and protecting me back there. I really appreciate it." He said and I blushed. "N-No problem L-Luki-kun." I said stuttering over my words. "That's the first time you've stuttered over your words Mikuo. Are you nervous?" He asked. "A little." I said. "You don't have to be." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair. I blushed even more and I felt his fingers brush past my neck. I moaned softly then covered my mouth. He looked at me, confused then laughed. "It's not funny!" I said as I picked up my pillow and hit him repeatedly with it. Then he picked up his own pillow and we began hitting each other with pillows until he made me loose my pillow.

(WARNING! MILD YAOI ALERT)

He let go of his and grabbed my wrists, climbing on top of me. I blushed majorly at our position. I could feel Luki's cock against mine. I bit my lip but a moan broke out anyway. He giggled at this and rubbed them together. "Stop it...Luki." I said struggling which just made them rub harder and faster. I could feel pre-orgasm spilling from my cock into my boxers and on my pants. Luki could feel it too and pulled me up. Then he made me sit on his lap. He kissed me and our tongues interwined with each other, in perfect harmony. He began pulling my shirt down and he gripped the side of my shirt while I gripped the back of his and ran my fingers through his hair. He rested his hand on the back of my neck as he pulled away, with my eyes still closed and the blush still as bright as a cherry on my face. Then he began bouncing on the bed while he was still sitting down and I threw my head back, arched my back, and moaned loudly. Then I grabbed his tie and kissed him once again, forcing our bodies to fall on top of each other so I was on top of him this time. "Lu...ki..." I moaned into the kiss and I forced his hand down my body. "Please...for old times sake?" I asked. "As you wish...Mikuo." He said before he reached inside my pants.

(WARNING! HARDCORE YAOI ALERT)

He rubbed my cock and swirled his hand around the base of it. "Luki." I moaned as he continued teasing me until he pulled my pants and boxers off me. Then he stuck my cock in his mouth and began sucking and teasing even more. I gripped his hair tightly as he continued. Then I felt his hand reach around to my ass and squeeze tightly. I gasped and blushed at the same time. "Luki..." I moaned as he squeezed my ass once again. Then I decided to reward him for that so I squeezed his ass once. He moaned while my cock was still in his mouth so I felt the vibrations travel through me like waves of electricity flow through me. "God...that feels really good." I said. "Does it really?" He asked, pulling away for a minute. "God yes..." I said before he smiled and returned to what he was doing. "F-Fuck. Harder. Suck harder." I said and he obeyed. I moaned louder as he continued. Then I didn't expect what he did next.

(Luki's P.O.V...)

I could hear his moans get louder so I decided to gently, tongue one of his balls and he gripped my hair tighter than before and grunted loudly. "That's the first time I've heard him grunt like that." I thought. "Sensitive Mikuo?" I asked. "No. I just...didn't expect that." He said. "Okay then." I said before I before I tongued them again and he shivered in delight. Then I continued, lick after lick which eventually turned into sucking and biting gently "Oh god...so good...so great...more...more please!" He begged. "Then you're ready for me to take you?" I asked. "Yes...please. I've wanted you...ever since...you left." He said. "Then, I'll give you exactly what you desire." I said before I picked him up and pinned him up against the wall. He unzipped my pants and played with my cock the same way I played with him. I turned away and blushed majorly before grunting softly. He started tonguing every part of my cock, from base to tip like I did to him. "Ugh. Mikuo...harder. Do it harder." I instructed and he followed my orders. I moaned louder and held them out longer in hopes of getting more pleasure from him. Soon enough, he gave me exactly what I asked for. As soon as he did, Ugh's turned to Ah's pretty fast. When he pulled away, I flipped our position and pinned him up against the wall with his pants and boxers fully off him. Then I lifted both legs onto my shoulders and slid in. "Ah! Luki..." He said as just a little of semen spilled onto my shirt. "Don't tell me you're cumming now? We haven't even reached the peak of pleasure yet." I purred in his ear and watched him turn away blushing. "I...know." He said. "What was that? I can't hear you." I teased. "I said...I know." He said facing me with his teal green eyes burning with bright lustful wanting. I cupped his chin in my hand and kissed him with all I had.

I thrust into him with each kiss I gave until picked him up once again and we walked back over to the bed. I put him down and thrust into him harder, and faster making his grunts and moans get louder and louder. I bent down and licked his deliciously small, yet hard nipples. "Luki..." He moaned as I thrusted and licked his nipples at the same time, basically rendering him helpless. Then he saw my neck, which was exposed to him. (A.N. Mikuo is not a vampire and neither is Luki) He saw it and bit my neck while I thrusted. A little bit of semen flowed into his ass but not enough to fully cum yet. "You liked that Luki?" He asked. "God yes...do that again." I said. "Okay." He said before he bit my neck once again. A little more flowed out but still not enough to fully cum. Then both of us kept that up until he came all over my shirt and I came inside him, filling his hole to the very top.

(Hardcore Yaoi Time End)

I pulled out slowly and laid next to him. "That was amazing. Thank you Luki." He said. "Why are you thanking me?" I asked. "Because...I finally got relive our high school days." He said smiling. "Oh yeah. Those were the days weren't they?" I asked. "They were. Yet you almost got us caught that one time." He said. "No. If you remember correctly, I thrusted a little too hard and you screamed." I said. "Exactly my point. If you hadn't had thrusted that hard, I wouldn't have screamed." I said. "So you're saying it's my fault then?" I asked, teasing him. "Yes. I am saying that." He said. "I hate you." I said. "I love you too Luki." He said with a smile on his face. "You jackass." I said before I grabbed his collar and pulled him in for another kiss. "You're a bigger jackass than me." He said. "Oh really? You wanna test that Mikuo?" I asked. "Hell yeah I do." He said before we started all over again.


End file.
